Calot
Category:Orc Category:Hordecategory:Hunter =Appearance= Calot is an orc of orcs. He embodies all that is good in his race. He is powerful and deceptively agile. Sorely mistaken are those who mistake him for a muscle-boand oaf and expect to out maneuver him. Their poor judgement will be their undoing. Because of his luxurious upbringing(at least by orc standards), Calot's skin is devoid of the scars of a childhood spent in battle. But despite those years of relative ease, Calot has begun to grey prematurely, making him look much older than he actually is. His clothes and armor are a mish-mash of styles and quality. When he escaped, he had nothing but the clothes on his back and has had to gather his armor through battle. Though his armor may not match, his care of it is impeccable. He was trained in the human ways of caring for possessions and his accoutrements reflect this. He is a quiet soul, but is happy to discuss anything when engaged. His countenance is typically hard to interpret as typically he masking his own ignorance by showing no emotion. =Personality= Kind-hearted by nature, Calot truly loved his human master, but that is where his love for the humans ends. With the death of Mathias, his master, all tolerance for their race also died. He is found to be quiet and contemplative. He is slow to anger, but when his ire is raised, there are few who match his fury. His best friends are the animals who he keeps as companions, especially Ziba, who is as much a misfit as Calot himself. Calot simply does not fit in with the rest of his orcish brethren. His mannerism are seen as haughty and even "prissy" on occasion, though there is nothing feminine about Calot. He absorbed all his mannerisms from his time with the humans, losing his orcish behaviors as well as his accent. Now, he speaks as a human and acts as a human. This infuriates not only those who would be his friends, but calot himself. You will hear him attempt occasionally to readopt his native tongue, always getting a good laugh from those around him as it ends in utter failure. Do not mistake Calot for a fool, that he is not, but sorely uneducated and ignorant. He is constantly looking for those willing to teach him of his culture and of battle. =History= Calot is a young Orc, recently escaped from human captivity. He spent his early years as the pet of a human child. He has no memory of his family or his heritage. Though he felt that something was missing growing up in human lands, he enjoyed that life with his master, the child Mathias. As they grew together, Mathias was trained as a hunter by his father and, in turn, trained Calot. It was the only education Calot received but it was one that Calot excelled at, becoming a much better hunter than Mathias. With each kill, he handed his prey over to Mathias, preferring all the glory to go to his master. Calot was never accepted by the other humans of the village. They feared him as all fear those they do not understand. Mathias was his only companion. Though Mathias tried to protect Calot, the people of the town were constantly on the lookout for chances to Like this the youngsters grew, until tragedy struck. Mathias and Calot were in Westfall, hunting the creatures of that land. Calot was hanging back allowing Mathias to track a gnoll, big game for Mathias(though it was simply a trifle for Calot) when he came across a group of Defias thugs. Calot was not afraid as he knew these bafoons were no match for his speed or strength. They surrounded him, or at least he allowed them to surround him, though he simply planned ondrwing them in so that he could take them all out at once. Mathias returned from his hunting to see Calot surrounded and became enraged. As he ran into the fray, Calot released all his fury, not seeing his master and friend. Calot was victorious. With a barrage of powerful blows from his axes, he hacked and slashed at all those around him...including Mathias. There he sat, holding the only friend he had ever known, as Mathias died. When it was discovered that Calot had murdered his master, the townspeople demanded that Calot be executed. No one was willing to listen to an orc who claimed innocence, all they saw was one of their own killed by an orc. =Companions= Ziba- A black lion that Calot befriended upon the plains of the Barrens. Because of his black color, he was unable to hunt effectively. He was surviving on a diet of fish and occasionally the food he could steal from the denizens of Ratchet. He was a pitiful excuse for a lion when Calot came across him. But Calot, on seeing this odd-ball of a lion, felt a kindred spirit and began leaving portions of the meat he had killed out for the him. Now, they are inseperable. Ziba is no longer an emaciated wraith of a lion, but a powerful specimen who can make the most stoic of beings nervous as he comes close. =Awards=